The Forfeit
by Seylin
Summary: Aragorn and Legolas did not meet on good terms, nor were they loves at first sight. It took a lot for them to become the couple in TPU. Neither wanted to give, but something had to be given...and Legolas was the one who gave it. SLASH
1. For Mirkwood

A/N: I do not own LOTR and never will. Welcome to the prequel to The Princess Unknown. I figured you guys needed to know that Legolas & Aragorn's relationship wasn't so perfect in the beginning. ------ scene changes. Here we go…Enjoy! - Naur

The Forfeit

Chapter 1

For Mirkwood

Legolas ignored one of the healers walking beside him trying to get him to come to the healing rooms as he walked towards his father's study.

"My prince please! I need to tend to your wounds!" The healer insisted.

"Away! Be gone! I must speak with my father!" Legolas yelled pushing the healer away. Aradol, the healer, sighed but continued to follow. It would only be a matter of time before his prince collapsed from his wounds.

------

Legolas pushed the doors to his father's study open ignoring all eyes that fell on him.

"Legolas! What are you…" His father started.

"We were defeated and had to retreat. My group lost twenty-five good elves today. Something must be done! I cannot stand to lose anymore of my friends!" Legolas insisted trying his best not to sway.

"And something will be done…what would you be willing to do ion nin?" Thranduil questioned.

"Anything…for Mirkwood…" Legolas replied before pitching forward.

"Legolas!" Thranduil exclaimed running forward. He caught Legolas and slowly took in his wounds. Aradol appeared by his side and took Legolas from him.

"I tried to get him to go to the healing rooms my lord but he would not listen," Aradol told him.

"I know…take him now and see to his wounds," Thranduil answered.

"Yes my lord," Aradol replied. He walked out of the room carrying Legolas in his arms. After they had left Thranduil turned back to his advisors.

"Leave me for the time being. I have some thing's I must think of," He told them. They all nodded and bowed before leaving, the last closing the doors behind him.

------

Thranduil sank into his chair thinking of what Legolas had said…

"_Anything…for Mirkwood_…" He words echoed in Thranduil's mind.

TBC…

Elvish Translation   
Ion nin – My son 

A/N: Ok super super short I know but it was all I could think of at 2:30 in the morning. More to be revealed in the next chapter and I promise it will be longer! Ja! - Naur


	2. Terms of Agreement

A/N: I do not own LOTR and never will. Thanks for the support with the first chapter it will only get better one can hope! Love you all! – Naur

------ scene changes

The Forfeit  
Chapter 2  
Terms of Agreement 

Legolas awoke in the healing rooms under his father's watchful gaze. Thranduil smiled when he saw his son awake.

"Ada? How long was I out?" He asked.

"Not long…about four hours. Legolas we need to talk. Do you feel up to it?" Thranduil questioned.

"Of course," Legolas answered sitting up slowly.

"When you came into my office earlier you said that you would do anything for Mirkwood…" Thranduil started.

"Yes and to that I hold my word," Legolas assured.

"I had no doubt of that but…are you sure?" Thranduil inquired.

"Yes adar…why do you ask?" Legolas replied.

"Well…at the moment the thing Mirkwood needs the most is a strong alliance. An alliance with Imladris. This sort of alliance requires more than just promises…you would have to wed one of the royal family," Thranduil told him. Legolas was quiet for a moment, he had never really wanted to get married but if it was what Mirkwood needed…

"So you are saying that I would have to wed…Elladan or Elrohir? Ada no offense intended but I do not think they will agree to it," Legolas said shaking his head.

"I agree but there is also Elrond's youngest son…you have heard of him yes? This Estel…" Thranduil wondered.

"Estel…the human? How could I wed a human? Ada I…" He started but then saw his father's smirk. With a sigh he looked down and thought. An alliance with Imladris would certainly help them…not so many of their people would die…it all rested on his shoulders. And is what was said was true that this boy was the true heir of Gondor… they would get two strong alliances in one, that was if the boy decided to take his rightful place.

"Ai…I will do this…for Mirkwood and it's future."

------

1 month later…

"Two hundred lives have been lost in the last four months…" Elrond whispered to himself. Those figures troubled him as well as saddened him, elves were not meant to die and yet so many had.

"Lord Elrond?" Glorfindel questioned seeing his worried look.

"Would you please go find my sons and ask them to come here?" Elrond asked. His advisor nodded and left the room to find Elrond's three sons. He waited for what might have been fifteen minutes for his sons to arrive. They then filed into the room each sending looks at the other worried if the reason they had been called to their ada's office was because of some of their latest deeds. Elrond smirked seeing their looks, this only put them more on guard.

"Worry not my sons. You are not in trouble. I have received a letter from Mirkwood…" He started.

"Legolas?" Both twins asked. It had been many years since they had last seen the prince who had gained their trust and friendship through his selfless deeds and quiet nature. They often worried for his safety in the dark woods of Mirkwood.

"Is just fine although he was injured not long ago. Worry not he is alive and well so Thranduil says. This letter however brings some disturbing news…the darkness in Mirkwood grows and Thranduil realizes that he cannot hold it back any longer with just his people. He needs help and we are the closest allies. This is a very big step to take…this form of alliance requires for one member of each royal family to wed," Elrond explained. All was quiet in the room as each looked at the other.

"One of us has to marry Thranduil?" Elladan asked.

"No…my sons. One of you has to marry Legolas," Elrond replied trying to hold in his laughter at the thought of one of his sons marrying Thranduil. Once again there was silence and then the twins turned to each other pointing.

"You…ME?! No you!" They both exclaimed at the same time. Elrond was once again forced to hold a small smile on his face instead of laughing as his sons fought over who it would be.

"My sons…" He started.

"Legolas is great and all but you do it!" Elladan exclaimed.

"Oh no! You're the older one, you should do it!" Elrohir replied.

"You!"

"You!"

"No you!"

"No way! You!"

"El…Ro…" Elrond's voice made no difference.

"YOU!" They both yelled at the same time.

"ELLADAN! ELROHIR!" Elrond yelled finally catching their attention. They stopped fighting and looked at him.

"What is it ada?" They questioned.

"Neither of you have to wed Legolas," He said. Both twins sighed but then looked back at him confused.

"Then who?" They asked.

"Thranduil wishes for Estel to be the one," Elrond replied looking at his adopted son.

"WHAT?!?!" All three of them exclaimed. Estel had been watching the whole thing with again on his face but now his mouth was hanging open in shock.

"Me?! Why me?" Estel asked.

"That I do not know but it is you he asked for. Legolas will be arriving in two months for you to meet. Ion nin remember, you do not have to go through with this but I ask that you give him a chance. Legolas is a good elf and will make a good husband. Mirkwood would also make a strong ally should you ever take your place in Gondor," Elrond told him. Estel only nodded before leaving to go to find some solitude and think.

------

Arwen went in search of Estel. Ever since he had come of age at 20 she had been trying to capture his heart. So far nothing had worked but she was not about to give up. She found him deep in one of the gardens.

"Estel…" She started but stopped when she saw his melancholy expression. "What is it my love?" He ignored that, Arwen was his sister and only that.

"I am to be wed," He said. Her eyes lit up.

"You mean adar finally agreed to our union?" She smiled. Elrond so far had denied her pleas to let them wed but she still hoped. Estel scowled.

"No. I am to be wed to Legolas of Mirkwood," He replied. Arwen gasped.

"But we…" She started.

"We are nothing! We never will be Arwen! You are my sister!" He shouted.

"Not by blood!" She cried back. Estel shook his head looking her in the eyes and walked away. Arwen watched him leave and her eyes narrowed. "I will get you for this Legolas."

------

Estel returned to Elrond's study knowing he would be waiting for him. The door opened before he knocked. Elrond was staring out the window his hand over his mouth in a thoughtful pose.

"Make the right choice," Glorfindel whispered before leaving.

"The right choice? What is the right choice?" He thought. Elrond turned to him.

"Ion nin know that you do not have to do this. I will still send warriors whether you agree or not but Thranduil is looking out for his people future. He wants a secure alliance should the darkness invade more or Mirkwood than what it already has. Have you come to a decision?" He asked. Estel took a deep breath.

"Ai… I will do this… for the future…" He answered.

**A/N: **Well… longer than the first chapter but really only from a different perspective. And we first see Arwen. She will play one of the villains in this fic so if you don't like that then stop reading because it is only going to get worse and I don't care how great you think she is. Other villains will be introduced in due time. Ummm… I think that is all. - Naur

Elvish Translation   
Ion nin – My son

Review Thanks 

**Spellcastre** – Mwhahahah! I'm glad you liked it. Update for FTPH will be coming soon… promise!

**spanishgoddess86** – More is on the way!

**Legolas19** – Really? Yay!

**tmelange** – Hope more was revealed in this chapter so you can say something, thanks for being honest!

**astalder27** – Glad you do! More to come!


	3. They Meet

A/N: I don't own LOTR and never will. Thanks for the reviews so far! Makes me feel all happy inside. Someone told me that is my most emotional fic yet. Is this true? – Naur 

------ scene changes

-**f**lash**b**ack & **e**nd **f**lash**b**ack-

The Forfeit  
Chapter 3  
They Meet

**2 months later…**

Legolas rode into Imladris and slid off his horse with grace, before he turned he heard Lord Elrond, the twins and some new footsteps coming out from the palace to greet him. It had been over 20 years since his last visit to Imladris and he was happy to be back, if only this time was as happy as his first time here.

-**fb**-  
"Welcome Legolas Thranduilion, Lord Elrond is awaiting you in his study," Glrofindel greeted them outside of Imladris.

"Thank you Lord Glorfindel. It is a beautiful day…you did not need to come out to greet us my lord," Legolas replied with a smile.

"A beautiful day indeed. Think nothing of it. I wanted to see the look on your face the first time you see Imladris," Glorfindel told him. Legolas smiled back at him and then stared ahead waiting to see the golden valley. Glorfindel made small talk about Mirkwood with the warriors that had escorted Legolas all the while watching the prince take in his new surroundings.

Suddenly Legolas reined his horse to a stop his eyes widening. Glorfindel smiled at his reaction.

"Welcome Legolas, to Imladris," He said.  
-**efb**-

Now he returned but this time not out of pleasure, the footsteps were getting closer now. With a sigh Legolas turned from his horse.

Turning it seemed as if everything froze as his and this new person's eyes met…his breathing went shallow and his eyes slightly widened, he could see something in the other's eyes but couldn't tell what it was.

"_Is this what love feels like_?" He wondered.

Suddenly the spell broke and everything unfroze Elrond and the twins were smiling still walking to him but this other was just staring.

"Prince Legolas, it is so good to have you back in Imladris. Many things have changed since your last visit, my household has required a new member as I know you have heard," Elrond started and turned to the boy standing behind them watching the scene before him. "This is my foster son, Estel."

"Estel…it is my pleasure. I am Prince Legolas Thranduilion of Mirkwood," Legolas told him inclining his head.

"And I am Estel, also known as Aragorn son of Arathorn," Estel replied with a bow, but their eyes stayed connected. From that moment on, they were, had been and would be together…even if it was not in love.

Suddenly the twins grabbed his arms pulling him forward.

"Come Legolas! Tell us the happenings of Mirkwood. Are you still the best archer? How is your father?" They asked pulling him into the palace. He glanced back at Estel but then started answering the twin's questions.

------

Estel jumped a little when Elrond put a hand on his shoulder. Elrond smiled at him.

"Well my son it seems that you two have at least some sort of connection. What do you think of him as to what you have seen?" He questioned.

"He seemed delicate looking. A spoiled prince I would say," Estel replied. Elrond chuckled and patted his shoulder.

"Maybe you should challenge him to a duel or archery contest and judge him for yourself," Elrond told him. Estel smiled.

"I may just do that," He said as he followed Elrond back into the palace.

------

Legolas sat on his bed with his legs crossed; the twins straddled chairs as they talked. He laughed as Elrohir told him what prank they had last pulled.

"So tell us! Are you still the best archer? Old Glorfy sure was surprised when you beat him or last visit," Elladan questioned. Legolas blushed at the comment.

"Well no one has been able to beat me yet but the warriors that are in training are some of the best that I have ever seen. I just hope I do not have to watch them die as well," He answered sadly. They were all quiet for a moment thinking of how many had died for their kingdoms.

"And your father? I trust he is well?" Elrohir asked hoping to change the mood. Legolas nodded smiling slightly.

"He is as well as one can be. Worried for his only son as usual," Legolas replied. The others chuckled knowing what he meant. Elrond had four children to care for yet he still found time to worry about them all.

There was a light knock at the door causing them all to look. Aragorn stood leaning against the doorframe. Legolas caught himself staring at this human once again.

"Yes?" He questioned.

"Adar asked me to tell you that there is a banquet tonight in honor of your arrival. I'll come back for you in an hour," Aragorn told him and then was gone. Elladan's and Elrohir's chuckling brought him back to the present.

"Well Legolas we never knew this about you. Our little brother seems to have really caught your attention," Elrohir said. Legolas smiled as well.

"I do not know… there is something that makes me want… want to protect him," Legolas replied.

"Hey now that's our job," Elladan pouted but was still smiling.

"All I can say is we shall see," Legolas told them. "Now if you will excuse me I must get ready." The twins nodded standing, they started out the door but then turned looking back at him.

"We're glad to have you back," They both said and then were gone closing the door behind them.

------

An hour later Aragorn stood in front of Legolas's door getting ready to knock. He was wearing a black tunic with a gray shirt underneath and leggings. With a sigh he knocked on the door.

"Come in Aragorn," Legolas called. Aragorn turned the knob and entered slowly.

"Are you…" His question trailed off as he saw Legolas. The golden haired prince was wearing a silver tunic with a light blue shirt underneath and light blue leggings inside his normal boots. At the moment his fingers were nimbly making tight braids that would line his head when he tied them back.

"Am I ready? Almost. My tunic had a tear from the journey here and I had to repair it," Legolas replied as he finished his braid. Turning he saw the shocked look on Aragorn's face. "You seemed surprised, why if I may be so bold."

"You… you know how to sew?" Aragorn questioned. Now it was Legolas's turn to be surprised.

"Of course, don't you?" Legolas replied confused. Aragorn laughed.

"Me? Sew? Of course not! That's women's work!" Aragorn exclaimed. Legolas shook his head, a frown gracing his face.

"Any solider should know how. You do not have a woman there to fix your tunic or leggings in battle," Legolas replied turning to look for something. Aragorn was quiet thinking of how that was true.

"What are you looking for?" He asked.

"The thing I hate the most," Legolas answered sorting through his pack.

"And that would be…" Aragorn started. Legolas sighed and pulled some fabric out of his pack.

"This," He said simply unwrapping the delicate looking crown. The crown was silver, intricate waving showed it's great craftsmanship, leaves were formed and in the center was Mirkwood's symbol.

"Why would you hate the symbol of who you are?" Aragorn asked watching as Legolas went to the mirror and fit the crown on his head between the braids.

"It is not a symbol of who I am but merely of a position I hold and was not given a choice of for that matter," Legolas replied. He cast one last glance over himself and then turned to Aragorn. "Shall we?"

Aragorn nodded and together they walked down to the greeting hall which was were the banquet was being held. He left Legolas to be introduced by Elrond and went to join his brothers. As he made his way to them Arwen slipped her arm through his and gave him a sweet smile when he looked at her.

Elladan and Elrohir shared a glance when they saw this but said nothing knowing it would only make their sister angry. They turned their attention to the steps as Elrond emerged.

"Ladies and gentlemen of Imladris I am pleased to introduce our guest and reason for this banquet, Prince Legolas Thranduilion of Mirkwood," He announced. There was some clapping as Legolas came out of the shadows greeting them all with a smile, he bowed in respect to Lord Elrond and then gave him a greeting of placing a hand on his shoulder, Elrond doing the same.

With that done Legolas and Elrond both descended the steps to the people, both walking with their backs straight and eyes ahead just as they had been brought up from birth to do. Aragorn watched him with amazed eyes. He had never seen a true royal at work, there was an aura around Legolas that held power and deemed respect.

Arwen stared up at his amazed expression jealously flashing in her eyes.

"Legolas is such a show off. You would think he would get used to this after this many years. I mean it's just doing the same things over and over again. And it's not like any of this actually matters," She said hoping to draw Aragorn's attention back to her.

"Arwen you speak falsely and you know it. Legolas hates the formalities that go along with his title. Unlike some Legolas must act as such to gain support from other kingdoms should Mirkwood ever need the help," Elladan replied. She glared at him.

"He never stops being a prince?" Aragorn questioned.

"Very rarely and even then that training is still there in the back of his mind," Elrohir replied. Aragorn nodded his eyes staying on Legolas until Arwen pulled him into a dance.

------

Elrond stayed near Legolas as he did his duties until he could feel the annoyance coming from him.

"Let's go sit and maybe have something to eat. Maybe I can find Aragorn around here somewhere. I'm sure the twins wouldn't mind to find means of entertainment if you wish," Elrond offered.

"I'm fine my lord," Legolas replied smiling. Elrond nodded. As if on cue the twins came over and they started talking, it wasn't long after that Arwen and Aragorn joined them.

"Legolas," Arwen greeted coolly. Legolas gave her a bright smile ignoring the ice in her voice.

"Hello Arwen. You get more beautiful every time I see you. You are becoming quite a fine young woman," He told her. Her ice melted a bit at his comments.

"Well… that is awful nice of you Legolas. Hannon le," She answered. He nodded.

And so the night went on, Arwen watched Legolas closely just waiting for him to do something that would dare take Aragorn away from her. As far as she could tell he wasn't trying anything but that didn't convince her. She would watch him… and she would be ready in case he did.

Arwen smiled to herself, oh yes she would be ready.

Elvish Translation

Hannon le – Thank you

Review Thanks

**spanishgoddess86** – Thanks! You found it funny to? Yay! That's what I was going for. And so they have met… what now?

**Losing Grip** – Yay! I'm glad you like it!

**Sielge** – I will try to!

**sexy-as-ron** – And so I shall. Enjoy!

**Magda** – So we do. Thank you! I am working on the chapters quickly!

**LadyJanelly** – Ummm… I'm not really sure either… I think I told how old they were in TPU. But this is fanfiction so yea…

**tmelange** – Thank you. I hope you continue to think that.


	4. I Will Do This

A/N: I do not own… blah blah blah. Sorry but I'm tired of saying it. You should know it by now. Well here's chapter 4. Took me a little bit to write but good thing is I have the next chapter all done already. Another thing is that I have just been to lazy to upload. My mom has been on a rampage about colleges since I will be starting in the Fall (groans). – Naur

----- Scene changes

Italics - Thoughts

The Forfeit 

Chapter 4

I Will Do This 

Legolas watched how Arwen held onto Aragorn. He felt bad for her; he knew how she felt for him just by the way she held onto his arm. Seeing this made him almost want to take back the offer of this alliance and just ask for the help from Elrond but then he looked into Aragorn's eyes, there was a slightly annoyed look to them.

"_Could he not feel the same for her as she does him_?" He wondered. Elladan smacked him on the shoulder laughing telling him he had missed the joke, he put on a smile for them.

"You seem distracted mellon nin. Care to share your thoughts?" Elladan asked. Legolas smiled a shook his head.

"I am merely tired from my journey here. If you will excuse me, I think I will retire for the night," He told them. The twins nodded and bid him goodnight. He and Aragorn shared a couple of parting words and he told Arwen goodnight before leaving.

Aragorn watched him go; somehow knowing he was lying about being tired.

-----

**1 hour later…**

"Have you heard of Legolas's skill with a bow and his silver daggers Estel?" Arwen asked sweetly as she, Aragorn, and her brothers walked back to their rooms. Aragorn looked down at her.

"No, I have not. Do tell me," He replied. Elladan and Elrohir shared a look, something was up.

"Oh! It is known throughout the elven realms that Legolas is a prodigy among the archers of each realm. Why, he bested Lord Glorfindel at the age of 500," Arwen told him.

"Really now?" Aragorn questioned his eyebrows raising.

"He hasn't tried since then. I think his skills have dwindled and he only wants us to still think that he is the best," Arwen said matter of factly.

"Arwen! You know that is a lie!" Elladan exclaimed.

"How? I haven't seen him shoot an arrow since then," She replied.

"He's hardly ever here and when he is you never come down to the archery fields. Legolas is still the best," Elrohir told her. Arwen shrugged.

"I think you are better Estel. You hold so much potential even though you are human," She smiled at him. Aragorn smiled.

"I may just have to test my skills against Legolas," Aragorn mused. Both the twins groaned and walked away before they could hear anymore of this trash about their friend.

-----

The next morning… 

Aragorn waited until after breakfast to pull Legolas to the side to speak with him. Legolas gave him a confused look not knowing what this was about.

"I challenge you Legolas, to a duel," Aragorn told him loud enough for Elrond and everyone else to hear. Legolas's eyes narrowed.

"A duel of what?" He asked slowly.

"A duel of archery and swords," Aragorn replied. Legolas's eyes lost their intenseness and he smiled before chuckling softly.

"You surely jest me Aragorn. For a moment I thought you were serious," Legolas chuckled with a smile. Now it was Aragorn's turn for his eyes to narrow.

"I speak with all seriousness," He replied.

Their stare-off lasted for about 5 minutes before Aragorn looked away and straightened himself up.

"And you will regret this decision," Legolas told him and then walked away. Elladan and Elrohir stood each putting a hand on his shoulders.

"We pity you brother," They said before they to walked away.

-----

Legolas stood waiting with his bow in one hand, his arrows in his quiver and his silver daggers in their sheaths on his back. The sun made his hair seem fiery and his eyes intense. Giving him one look over Aragorn, for the first time he thought that maybe he had made a mistake but he couldn't back down now.

"Pick up your bow and let's start the first part of this duel. We will each fire five arrows. Lord Glorfindel will judge our performance," Legolas told him turning to the targets that had been set up.

Elladan, Elrohir, Glorfindel and Elrond all stood, leaning or sitting near the field. They all knew how this would end but Aragorn had been the one to give the challenge so it was best that he learn the hard way.

Aragorn picked up his bow and strung an arrow, Legolas did the same. Legolas looked over at him.

"Go ahead," He said with a smile. Aragorn looked back at the target and nodded. He brought his feet together and steadied his arm, then he let go. The arrow planted itself a few inches from the center. Aragorn smiled and looked over at Legolas expecting him to seem impressed if not shocked, he was very talented as Arwen had said, for a human. But no, Legolas wore a serious face his eyes fixed on his target.

Legolas let his arrow fly, not even smiling when it hit the center of the target. Aragorn gulped… now he was sure this was a mistake. Legolas looked back at him.

"Your turn," He said simply. Aragorn nodded as he loaded another arrow.

-----

Lord Glorfindel had given the archery contest to Legolas. Each of his arrows had pierced the last; while Aragorn's had all been around each other but none striking the last.

"Now you will perform a duel of your swords. Aragorn, your sword and Legolas, your daggers," Glorfindel told them. Aragorn smiled at Legolas, He would have the advantage in this part of the duel.

Legolas watched as Aragorn easily swung his sword around getting used to its feel. He then looked to Lord Glorfindel who nodded. Legolas took out his silver daggers; the silver glinted brightly in the sunlight. It was true that archery was his strongest point but his daggers were possibly the second. Even though, he walked over to Aragorn and held out his hand.

"Good luck to you," He told him. Aragorn stared at his hand for a moment and then smiled.

"You as well," Aragorn replied. Legolas smirked and took his stance a couple of feet away. Glorfindel walked around dragging a stick behind to make a large circle.

"Now the rules. You may strike each other but nothing deadly; this is a friendly match. Also you will not leave the circle, should you do so you will be disqualified and the other will win. Now let us finish this quickly. Begin," Glorfindel explained.

Aragorn held his sword with both hands as Legolas held his in both hands. They circled each other for a few moments, each waiting for the others move. Legolas watched, studying Aragorn's movements, this would help him in the future.

Aragorn growled getting impatient and ran forward to attack. Legolas blocked and then dodged his swings. He waited until Aragorn's blade is swept aside, attacking his open chest and then rolling away. Aragorn gasped when he felt the blade's sting. Legolas watched him from over his shoulder waiting to see his reaction. Angered that he had been left open Aragorn attacked again, his sword was just about to touch Legolas's shoulder when Legolas slid to the side with his leg out tripping him.

In doing this, he also got a deep cut on his shoulder but it was worth it. He watched as Aragorn fell, sliding in the dirt.

"The duel is over," Glorfindel exclaimed.

"WHAT?!?!" Aragorn cried propping himself up.

"You are out of bounds Aragorn. Legolas wins," Glorfindel told him. Legolas walked over and offered him a hand up but he slapped it away.

"That was a dirty trick," He hissed standing.

"One must do what one must in battle," Legolas answered.

"One should do what is honorable," Aragorn said. Legolas's eyes narrowed.

"I will not defend myself against you. What's done is done and I thank you for a good duel, even if it were not honorable," Legolas replied walking away.

Aragorn watched him go and then looked around. He was surprised Arwen was not present. She was the one who had truly convinced him to challenge Legolas to this duel. But she was not here…

-----

Arwen had ridden out that morning after breakfast, missing Estel's defeat. She did not really care; she had other plans to attend to. When she was about twenty miles from Imladris she stopped in a field waiting for whom she was to meet.

"Lady Arwen… I do not like to be kept waiting," A man's voice said. She turned and looked down at him. Black curly hair framed his face, his green eyes twinkling; his face was handsome enough but was marred by a few scars from previous battles.

"I told you the time I would be here. It is not my fault you decided to show up early," She answered as he helped her from her mount. She was shorter than he by a couple of inches, his chest, legs and arms strong from all his battles.

"So you wanted to see me about something?" He questioned.

"Yes. There is someone I want you to take care of for me. His name is Legolas. He is an evil elf and I believe is planning to finish off my betrothed on a trip into the wilds in a few weeks. I love my betrothed and would hate to see anything happen to him. Will you do this for me Feanor?" She begged him. He stared at her for a few moments.

"You have been good to my family my lady. My sister, Neilana, would not be alive if it were not for you. I will do anything for you. Just give me the date and I will see your will done," He answered.

Arwen smiled.

"_Perfect_," She thought.

-----

**2 days later…**

Elrond went to find Legolas. A messenger from Mirkwood had just arrived with a letter for Legolas; so far he had not had any luck in finding him. The letter's envelope had a few stains on it that looked like blood… but he prayed it was not.

Aragorn came out of the kitchen eating an apple. Elrond smiled when he saw him.

"Ion nin, have you seen or might know where Legolas may be? I have a letter here for him," Elrond questioned. Aragorn thought a moment.

"I'm pretty sure he went to the archery fields with Elladan and Elrohir. I will take it if you wish," He said, he had been looking for a way to get Legolas to talk to him again. Elrond smiled.

"Hannon le," Elrond told him giving him the letter. Aragorn smiled and took off running for the archery fields.

-----

Legolas fired his arrows in rapid succession hoping to burn away some of his anger. The twins watched with impressed eyes as each arrow hit it's mark splitting the last into pieces.

"Elladan! Elrohir! Is Legolas with you?" Aragorn called as he ran toward them.

"Umm… yeah… why?" Elrohir replied not wanting a confrontation after what had happened.

"A letter has arrived for him. Adar had me deliver it," Aragorn told them as he stopped. The twins saw Legolas tense as he glared at Aragorn.

Aragorn felt his glare before he looked to meet it; those eyes sent chills down his spine. He gulped and held out the letter for him. Legolas kept glaring and took the letter quickly. The others watched as he opened it and read over what was within and as his face fell.

The twins let out a cry of surprise when Legolas went to his knees, tears falling from his eyes. They immediately kneeled beside him.

"Legolas? What does it say? What has happened?" Elladan asked. Legolas did not answer as the letter fell from his hands. Elrohir picked it up silently and read. "Ro?"

"…A… a village near… the center of… Mirkwood… has been discovered…" He said quietly.

"And?" Aragorn inquired not understanding.

"The point is you unfeeling human, that village was full of living breathing people! The village was found taken over by spiders. It's people wrapped in their webs… dead… waiting to be the next meal of those filthy beast!" Legolas hissed standing. His eyes blazed with deep hatred… hatred for the spiders that had done this… hatred for Aragorn for what he had done… but also sorrow. His heart bled for those men, women and children.

"Las…" The twins started but he shook his head.

"I am not leaving… I will give my revenge soon enough. I am merely going to tell Lord Elrond that I am going through with this alliance. I will just have to keep reminding myself why I am… for those people," Legolas replied. With that he took the letter from Elrohir and walked away, back to the palace to find Lord Elrond.

Elvish Translations 

Ion nin – My son

Hannon le – Thank you

Review Thanks 

**astalder27** – You're wish is my command!

**spanishgoddess86** – Estel is around 20-25 and Legolas is around 2,440. Since they were together for around 40 years at the beginning of TPU.

**Soar** – I would love to have a beta for this story/series. Sadly it is very hard to find someone who has the time, is talented and likes Slash to read it. For you know anyone please let me know!

**crazyrabidfangurl01** – Lol. Shhh… you'll scare her off.

**Magda** – You say that and I slow down. So sorry. Hope you liked this chapter!

**tmelange** – Thanks!

**Espina Oscura** – So are you! Thanks bunches!

**Kel** – I love the twins as well. They are the brothers I will never have.

**Legolas19** – Thank you so much!

**KawaiiWhiteWolf **- Here is more. Enjoy it!

**neuroticsquirrel1** – Hell yes he's a warrior. A very manly warrior… very manly and handsome… handsome and cool… (goes into lala land)


	5. A Beating Heart

A/N: I do not own LOTR and never will. I do own Feanor and Neliana. Thanks for the support! So sorry for the long wait! I have had terrible writer's block. But hopefully I am back in the swing of things. For those waiting on FPTH10 it will be soon. I am writing a battle scene with a friend on it. Believe me it will be worth the wait! – Seylin (Dur En Thurin Naur)

The Forfeit  
Chapter 5  
A Beating Heart

**3 months later…**

Aragorn went in search of Legolas. It had been 3 months since his challenge and also 3 months since Legolas had given him a glance that was not icy. True he regretted calling Legolas a spoiled brat but Legolas had not let him apologize. With a sigh he walked into the garden, he had discovered that Legolas spent most of his time among the trees.

-

Legolas sat under one of the trees of the garden. As much as he tried to get lost in the peace the trees offered, he could not.

"_Blasted human_!" He thought with a scowl. A leaf fell onto his left shoulder; he glanced at it. Then moving swiftly and standing he drew his bow and arrow aimed and ready, bowstring taught. He stared coldly into Aragorn's surprised eyes.

"You spy on me?" He questioned.

"No…I only want to talk," Aragorn replied.

"Then find someone else for I do not wish to hear the voice of one that speaks ill of me," Legolas told him lowering his bow. Aragorn sighed and watched as Legolas sat back down his bow at his side. He decided to try something different.

"You are very quick with your bow. How did you get to be that quick? My brothers told me after our match it was a mistake to challenge the best archer of all three elven realms," Aragorn said sitting beside him. Legolas sent him a glare that he ignored.

"It was your mistake of not learning about your enemy beforehand," Legolas answered stiffly. Aragorn stared at him for a moment and then chuckled. Legolas turned cold eyes on him. "First you insult me by calling me names and now you laugh in my face. I have had enough. I shall tell Lord Elrond I cannot go through with this alliance but will ask that he still help," Legolas said standing. He started to walk away from Aragorn.

Aragorn watched him walk away for a moment before he realized he had insulted the Prince once again.

"Wait! Legolas! Please!" He exclaimed running to catch up with him. He grabbed Legolas's wrist in hopes of stopping him.

"Leithian enni!" Legolas hissed.

"Not before you stop and listen to reason!" Aragorn told him tightly.

"I do not wish to hear your reasons now release me!" Legolas said through clenched teeth.

Aragorn did the only thing he could think of then. He pulled Legolas into a tight embrace, ignoring his struggles, and then kissed him, hard. Legolas bristled at this going stiff his eyes wide. Aragorn felt this but he was unable to stop himself, he softened the kiss just a bit. As he did so he could feel it, Legolas slowly let his tension go, melting into Aragorn's embrace and his kiss.

-

Arwen's eyes went wide as she watched this scene take place. She had to hold in a gasp so they would not discover her. As she watched hate began to eat at her heart.

"_Legolas will pay dearly for his actions_," She thought and silently walked away. All she saw was Legolas kissing Aragorn. Not the other way around as it really was. No, her Aragorn was innocent to all of this.

-

Aragorn finally pulled away and stared at Legolas. He gently touched Legolas's face; the face that was so relaxed now. The eyes that were still closed, the cheeks that were tinged with just and bit of pink and last… the lips that were full and soft from his kiss.

Legolas slowly opened his eyes. He stared straight into Aragorn's eyes, ones that were studying him. Coming to his senses he pushed Aragorn away.

"How… how DARE you!" He raged. It was often said that he had the looks of his mother but the temper of his father… which many would rather die than see. Now Aragorn saw what few saw, an angry Legolas.

"I had no other way for you to listen!" Aragorn replied.

"And now you have lost all chances you did have! Elladan! Elrohir!" Legolas called.

"Wait Legolas! What do you plan?" Aragorn questioned.

"I will speak with Lord Elrond and then leave as soon as my horse and men are ready," Legolas replied as he turned and started to walk away.

Aragorn did the only thing he could think of, he ran and put his legs around Legolas and brought him to the ground straddling his waist. He stared into the eyes that were almost black with hate for him now.

"I want you to tell me why you agreed to do this in the first place. Tell me why as it seems you hate me so much! Is that too much to ask!" He demanded.

"From one who is holding me against my will yes! Have you ever thought of why you agreed to it?" Legolas hissed. Aragorn was surprised… he hadn't expected that question for himself.

-

Elladan and Elrohir stood at the entrance of the garden watching and listening to this scene. They had often wondered the answers to these questions themselves.

-

"I am looking out for the future… what about you?" Aragorn replied. Legolas shoved him off himself and then stood. Aragorn also stood watching him closely. Legolas undid his tunic and took Aragorn's hand placing it right over his heart.

"A beating heart," Legolas simply said.

"Legolas… I-I don't understand…" He started confused by Legolas's actions.

"Aragorn… you cannot begin to imagine the pain my heart has gone through… through every battle… every loss that my kingdom has suffered. I have stayed by the sides of my men as they died. As their hearts beat their last. But I have also been there as new elves were born. I have felt their hearts beating against my chest. That is why I do this," Legolas explained. Aragorn was still confused but he was to confused to say anything as Legolas walked away.

-

Neither of the twins said anything or tried to stop Legolas as he walked by them. He wasn't leaving and they all knew it. Instead they went to their human brother.

"What does what he said mean?" Aragorn asked. The twins were quiet for a moment thinking about their words carefully.

"It's his reason for agreeing to this alliance. Legolas had never planned to get married, but he always promised to do what was needed for his kingdom, the ones he loves, or even those he doesn't know but has deemed worthy. He would not think twice about giving his life for Mirkwood if it would ensure it's future. Legolas agreed to the terms of this alliance in hopes of hearing more beating hearts than dying ones," Elrohir told him.

Aragorn listened intently… Legolas would willingly give his life for his kingdom? For someone he didn't even know? His eyes followed the golden haired prince as he walked away, his thoughts and heart racing.

"_What about me_?" He wondered. "_Would Legolas give his life for me_?"

**Elvish Translation** (may not be totally correct)  
Leithian enni! – Release me!

**Review Thanks  
angelbird12241**- Thanks so much! That makes me happy. 

**Sielge** – Guess you have your answers. Things will get better and then worse… then worse again most likely.

**MoroTheWolfGod** – Tada! Here it is!

**Nessa Inwe** – Yup. Thanks for reading!

**Gemini969** – Thanks!

**crazyrabidfangurl01** – Oh no the letter was real. Beauty and the Beast? Really? Very Interesting.

**tmelange** – Kudos to you to for reviewing!

**DarkYoaiFox** – This story is the prequel to The Princess Unknown which is the prequel to For the Princess's Heart. Thanks so much!

**chu-chu** – Awwww! You're too sweet! Thank you so much!


	6. Time for some Fun

**Seylin**: Don't own. Never will. You guys will hate me after this!  
  
The Forfeit  
Chapter 6  
Time for some Fun

Legolas came to Elrond's study and knocked. It was a moment before Lord Glorfindel opened the door and gave him a smile.

"Prince Legolas," He greeted holding the door open. Legolas returned the smile and bowed his head stepping in.

"Good to see you again my lord," He replied and looked to Lord Elrond who was sitting behind his desk working on something. He looked up and smiled at Legolas.

"Do not be shy Legolas. I am only going over a letter that I am sending to your father. I would take it that the alliance is off…again?" He questioned with a small smile. Legolas felt his jaw tighten as he thought of Aragorn and their most recent fight.

"No. The alliance is not off. Aragorn tests my patience and pushes me to the edge of my control… he infuriates me but… at the same time intrigues me. He knows what he wants but then again he doesn't… I must admit that it is amusing to watch. I cannot say how much more I will be able to take from him but I must try… for beating hearts…" He explained.

Elrond watched the battle raging in his eyes. He understood Legolas's emotions, part of him wanted to give up and return home to help his people. But the other wanted to stay and secure a future… a better future that would hopefully produce more beating hearts.

"Well Legolas, you know that you are welcome to stay as long as you want or need. I will not make your decision for you. This is something you must do yourself," Elrond told him. Legolas nodded understanding.

"Thank you my lord," He said and bowed before turning to leave.

"I wish you luck in your search," Glorfindel told him as he opened the door once again for him.

**o-o**

Aragorn found Legolas just as he was exiting Elrond's. Before Legolas could speak Aragorn held up his hand.

"Wait. I have an offer," He said. Legolas crossed his arms and waited. "I know I did not make a good impression these last few months and that has made us enemies. I would like a chance to make up for those mistakes."

"And you're offer would be…" Legolas questioned.

"A riding trip. We could go as people who have just met and hopefully become friends," Aragorn told him. Legolas stared at him in deep thought. Aragorn shifted from foot to foot, Legolas's stare with those light blue eyes was very unnerving.

"I accept. I would like to be your friend Estel. When do we leave?" He questioned. Aragorn was surprised he hadn't expected Legolas to agree so readily.

"Well… um… I must ask Lord Elrond but I would say the day after tomorrow," Aragorn answered. Legolas nodded.

"I will pack then. Inform me later as to where it is we shall be going," Legolas told him before turning and walking away.

**o-o**

Aragorn went to his room to look over some maps for this adventure only to find Arwen waiting for him.

"Arwen?" He questioned raising an eyebrow. She flashed him a bright smile and stood from her seat by the window.

"Hello Estel. I just love the feel of your room. It's so filled with… well you," She said. He stared at her for a moment before walking over to the maps he kept in the corner. "What are you doing?"

"I invited Legolas on a riding trip in hopes that we might get a chance to start over as these first few months have not been the best," He replied looking over the maps.

Arwen's eyes widened. If they went away she would have no way of watching them and making sure they didn't go anywhere.

"Where will you go?" She asked already planning for her meeting with Feanor.

Aragorn spread out a map looking at it. "I'm not sure yet Arwen. Why?" He questioned glancing up at her. She blinked wide eyes at him.

"Is it so bad that I want to know where my love is? In case something happens?" She questioned. She watched as the muscle in his jaw tightened but he said nothing.

He made the route they would take drawing it out and then went with the map to Elrond to tell him, his plan. Arwen followed behind wanting to know where he planned to go.

**o-o**

Elrond studied the map and route his son had presented to him. It didn't look very dangerous. Bree was perhaps a four-day ride if in a hurry but without reason it could take longer. The route was one big circle or as close to one that they were going to get. Aragorn had suggested that he and Legolas would ride down to where The Angle crossed and then coming back up into the Barrow Downs. From the Barrow Downs they would go to Bree and from there into the Lone Lands. After that they would return home. The trip together would take around a month, maybe two.

His only concern was the talk he had been hearing about uprisings among the people that lived between Bree and the Lone Lands. Nothing more than a few fistfights and harsh words had been said but it still put his mind ill at ease.

"We could take care of anyone who tried anything adar. You saw our battle," Aragorn argued.

"That I did and I was impressed but I am still your father and as such it is my duty to worry about you," Elrond replied. Aragorn gave him a smile; he loved it when Elrond acted all fatherly.

**o-o**

Arwen listened outside the door until she knew the route and then went to saddle her horse to meet with Feanor. She told Glorfindel that she was just going out for a ride.

She rode to Feanor's village and demanded to see him. He came out wearing only his pants.

"Lady Arwen? What do I owe the honor of this visit?" He questioned.

"They are leaving as soon as they are packed. You must hurry!" She insisted. Feanor gave her a smile.

"I had a feeling this would take place soon. My men are ready. We were just waiting for your word," He told her. Arwen smiled at the answer. That was just what she wanted to hear.

**o-o**

After getting Elrond's approval Aragorn went to Legolas's room. The door was open; he and the twins were sitting around a small table. He and Elladan were playing chess. From the looks of it, Legolas's was winning.

For every move Elladan did Legolas had a counter just as quick. He wore a smirk that was infuriating to Elladan.

"I wish you would erase that smirk! I… am merely waiting for the right moment to catch you off guard to make my move!" He growled. Legolas's smirk became more prominent and he made his next move.

"Check," He said.

"No!" Elladan exclaimed. He looked down at the board and saw Legolas had blocked all means of escape. "Blast you and your father for teaching you great strategies!"

Elrohir and Aragorn were having a hard time holding in their laughter. Legolas smiled and looked back at Aragorn.

"Ah Estel… did you get the route for our trip planned out?" He questioned. Elladan perked up at the mention of a trip.

"Trip? Where are you going?" He asked. Aragorn nodded and unrolled the map. He pointed out the course.

"And no you two can't go. This trip is so that Legolas and I can hopefully get to know each other better without anyone's interference," Aragorn told him.

"But I…" Elladan started, this time Legolas stopped him.

"No Elladan. This trip is for the best." Elladan pouted and sighed.

"Alright but don't count on me being so agreeable next time," He replied. They both nodded.

"We should pack. I would like to leave as soon as possible," Aragorn told Legolas.

"Of course," Legolas answered standing. Elrohir stayed with him to help pack and get the horses ready while Aragorn and Elladan went to pack and get their food.

**o-o**

**2 Days Later**…

Feanor watched the area he and his men had staked out for this attack. Lady Arwen had come to him just days earlier with the details about the trip her betrothed and this other elf would be taking.

Watching the two approach he didn't see the evil elf she had told him about but then again she had said he was a great deceiver. He nodded to his men to get ready. It was almost time.

**o-o**

Aragorn laughed at yet another story Legolas told him about his brothers. Had they been here he would have loved to see their faces. Ever since they had almost crossed the border to other lands Legolas had loosened up, as if he had been freed of chains that were holding him to a certain behavior.

"There was this time when we were elflings…" Legolas started but stopped short as something caught his attention. Aragorn gave him a glance.

"What is it?" He questioned.

"Company… I believe we have walked… or rode into a trap," Legolas replied his eyes narrowing as he listened to the forest. His right hand went to his side where he had a short sword on his horse's saddle.

The moments were tense and the silence could have been cut with a knife. Then a cry went up and the attack began.

**0-0**

**Seylin**: Ummm… cliffie?

Review Thanks  
**KCEstel** – Thanks so much. I'm glad you are liking this! You are one of the few that actually admit their younger siblings are adorable. 

**astalder27** – I was hoping it would be funny. Like this one just as much?

**crazyrabidfangurl** – I went and watched Beauty and the Beast. I still think he looks better as the Beast than the actual man.

**chu-chu** – Lol! Well what did this chapter do for your heart? Thank you so much for reading the other fics. You make me feel special.

**RainOwl** - Continued!

**Jen-beyblade**- fan – Thanks bunches!

**tmelange** – As always thank you.


	7. The Forfeit

**Seylin**: Don't own. Never will. This is probably the best and most emotional chapter out of this whole story. Be sure to let me know what you think!

The Forfeit  
Chapter 7  
The Forfeit

Aragorn couldn't believe that just the two of them had taken down half of the close to one hundred men that had attacked them. He gritted his teeth and swung his sword wincing at the cry that went up after. Turning his eyes searched for the blonde head that had stayed with him up until just a few moments ago. He was still amazed at how Legolas had seemed to read his movements and made them with him. It was like they had been one.

**o-o**

Legolas slashed across with his daggers, spinning them swiftly over his fingers waiting for the next man to try and attack. There was a cry and he turned throwing his dagger striking the man in the chest. Running over he pulled out his dagger and attacked another that took that fallen man's place.

Steel brown eyes watched his movements waiting for just the right moment to make his attack.

**o-o**

Aragorn caught sight of Legolas, he was fighting hard as ever. His eyes also caught the figure that was following the elf. He saw the short sword glinting in the fading light and with his heart pounding in his ears he saw what was going to happen.

Giving a battle cry he ran forward to get to Legolas before the one following him did.

**o-o**

Legolas heard Aragorn's cry and looked in that direction not understanding why he was in such a hurry to get back to him all of a sudden, they were both doing fine on their own. He gritted his teeth hissing in pain as the man he had just taken down stabbed him in the right leg and pulled down giving him a gaping wound.

Legolas went to one knee and stabbed him again this time killing him. With this distraction he did not sense the danger creeping ever closer.

**o-o**

Aragorn saw that he was not going to make it in time.

"Legolas!" he cried. The elf's head snapped towards him as did his follower just as Aragorn threw his short sword like a stick that would come back. Everything seemed to go in slow motion.

Legolas turned just as Feanor swung his sword down, Legolas pulled back just in time, Feanor's swing only gave him a slight cut on the forehead.

Feanor growled and was about to attack again but Aragorn's sword hit its mark.

Legolas's eyes widened as Feanor's head fell off his shoulders and rolled to the ground, the body following quickly after.

**o-o**

Aragorn smiled as the desired effect of his move was reached. His smile soon faded however as many cries went up and he was grabbed from behind. He cried out as he felt his shoulder snap.

Legolas watched as Aragorn was captured and moved to get up to help him but the wound on his leg kept him from doing so. Hands soon grabbed him and pulled him up. He gritted his teeth against his cry of pain.

"What should we do with them? They need to be punished for their actions," one man said.

"We take them to Lady Neilana. She will pass judgement," another answered.

**o-o**

"Bring the prisoners to me," Neilana ordered. She watched with cold hazel eyes as two soldiers ran out the door to do her bidding. They had just informed her of her brother's demise. Her first reaction was to fall to the floor and cry sending everyone else away so that she could mourn for him herself. But then with their next words,

"What shall we do with them my lady?" Brought her to her senses. With her brother gone she was left to run their group. So she had drawn herself up pushing aside her grief for another time and had given her orders.

A few moments later two figures were pushed through the doors. She glanced at the first with pure hatred; he was the man that had killed her dear brother, Feanor. Her gaze lingered longer on the second figure; he was a golden first born with a bright fire burning in his eyes.

Taking their appearances in she realized that the elf was faring worse than his companion. His silvery blood was leaking onto the floor, he looked pale but then again so was Lady Arwen. He favored one foot over the other, the large gash on his leg was the reason why. The elf regarded her with cold fire. The other man was not so courteous.

"I demand you free us! We have done nothing wrong!" Strider yelled.

"Silence! How dare you deny that murder is not wrong! You shall pay for the death you brought to my brother!" Neilana exclaimed.

"Your brother, I presume was one of the ones that fell in that battle before we were captured, if so it is not my fault. I will not set by and let someone kill me!" Strider told her.

"You will die for your actions, my mind shall not be changed," she replied. Strider moved to speak but a new voice stopped him.

"I offer my life for his," Legolas said starring into her eyes. Neilana was in shock, never had a prisoner of hers or her brothers ever offered their life in exchange for others. Usually they were to busy pleading for their own. Looking at him, she could tell he wasn't joking… no this beautiful first born… this elf would be hers, should she agree.

"Legolas… you cannot do this… your life will be forfeit…" Strider stammered.

"Then it shall be forfeit," Legolas replied not once looking at him.

"No… I cannot allow you to do this!" Strider hissed.

"What are your terms Master Elf?" Neilana asked, Strider looked at her in shock.

"Stop this nonsense! I will not allow…" he started.

"That Strider is freed safely so that he may return to his home and that I am allowed to send a letter to my father," Legolas answered. Both he and Neilana ignored Strider's protests. Neilana studied Legolas before turning away to think over this offer and his odd terms.

Legolas spared a glance at Aragorn while Neilana thought about his offer.

"For the future," he whispered.

Neilana turned back to Aragorn and Legolas.

"I accept Master Elf," she told him with a wicked smile.

Aragorn could only stare at Legolas in shock. The elf prince had just forfeited his life for the future.

**0-0**

**Seylin**: Legolas's lines are a shameless play from Faramir in TTT. I love that line! Anyone want to give their thoughts on what Neilana should do to Leggy? They would be most welcomed!

Review Thanks

**Leralonde** – They get closer only to be separated sighs.

**Mz psycho** – I'm glad you like the way I show Legolas. They weren't fighting orcs… they were fighting men.

**Astalder27** – How right you are!

**IwishChan** – I'm not sure… just imagine something funny.

**MoroTheWolfGod** – Here ya go!

**KCEstel** – If you killed her now how would she appear in the next couple of stories?

**Crazyrabidfangurl** – LOL. I'm sorry! You loved it. You know you did.

**Gemini969** – Thanks! Hope this chapter was just enjoyable!


	8. Gone Again

**Seylin**: Well this chapter certainly took up my time. As you read you will see why. I hope you all enjoy it because I worked very hard on this. (Skipping out on physics lessons boo-ya!) Ummm… I couldn't find all the translations so the words in ( ) are the words I could not find. The full translation is at the bottom. I tried really hard but it just didn't work. Wow… I can't believe it. Only two more chapters left and I can put all my attention back on FTPH. Won't that make you guys happy? Love you all! Standard disclaimers apply to it all.

The Forfeit  
Chapter 8  
Gone Again

Aragorn could not take his eyes off of Legolas as they were escorted to the room, he had made fun, challenged his honor and yet Legolas had willingly traded his life for his freedom.

"Since you are leaving you can take the letter with you," Neilana told him as she walked in front of them, her guards behind. "It will save my men their time."

"_It will also save them their lives_," Legolas thought. He knew all to well how his father would react at the news of his letter. King Thranduil would go into a rage… if men were there, he would not hesitate to kill them before sending his army to retrieve his son.

o-o

"My guards will be standing outside this room. You will have fifteen minutes to say your good-byes and write your letter," Neilana said before disappearing down the hall. One of the guards opened the door letting them in before shutting it.

Legolas sank into a chair as the door closed, the blood loss from his wound finally taking its toll. Paper and quill had already been placed on the desk by the chair for him to write on.

No words were spoken between them. Aragorn simply came over and with his good hand started to inspect Legolas's wound. He took out some leaves hidden in a pouch, which Neilana's men had not bothered to check, that was attacked to his belt. He also tore a long strip of his shirt off to bind the wound with.

Glancing up at the elf now and then he was amazed to see no pain, just sadness written on his fair features. Such sadness on such a pure being broke Aragorn's heart.

Legolas hardly felt the hand on his leg, his mind was on two things now, blocking the pain and writing his letter.

_Mell adar, _

_Ha (is) ah long ind ta im teitha sen tÍw. Im (am) tér adar ananta…Im innas al na aderthad bar an le. NÌn (decision) (has) (put) (a) long caul bo nÌn g˚r ananta im gar (traded) nÌn cuil an Estel's. Ho (has) tér (much) an cuinar an, (much) an (decide). Im fael (wanted) le an hanya ta… Im meleth le ada tennoio. _

_Lin ion, _

_Legolas Thranduillion_

"Legolas?" Aragorn's voice brought him out of his thoughts.

"What is it Estel?" He questioned softly.

"Why did you do it?" Estel asked.

"You have more to live for than I. It would be wrong for me to leave you here when I was freed," Legolas replied.

Legolas reached up and took a thin sliver chain with a ring hanging on it out of his shirt. Estel had never seen it before now.

"What is that?" Estel questioned. Legolas undid the necklace and looked at it fondly for a moment before reaching down his Estel's hand and bringing it up, palm showing.

"This ring identifies me as Prince of Mirkwood when I am not wearing my crown. You will take it with my letter to give to me father," Legolas explained.

"But…but…" Estel stammered.

"No Estel. Should I keep it and someone see it they would want a ransom from my father. I will not have that," Legolas replied.

o-o

Aragorn finished tying the bind on Legolas's leg just as a guard opened the door for Neilana.

"It is time. Bind him," She ordered pointing to Aragorn. The guards came forward with ropes, Aragorn growled and tried to fight them off but with his arm broken or dislocated he couldn't do much. He was soon thrown down to the floor and he could only watch as two guards held him down as the other bound his feet, hands and then tied his arms to his chest. When the gag was brought in he tried to bite the guard's fingers but was not successful.

He looked back, his eyes connecting with Legolas's. The elf just sat there staring at him as if to say, 'this is your fate. Why fight it?' Aragorn couldn't blame him… he knew by the few months that they had known each other if they had both been in their best condition they could have gotten out of this situation rather easily… but now… he understood why the elf had no hope.

Neilana smiled as she watched the man struggle and then looked to the elf, the look on his face made something in her hurt but she quickly it aside and returned her attention to the task at hand.

"Come we shall see you off," She said her voice dripping with sarcasm. Legolas stood as the guards pulled Aragorn to his feet. He placed his letter, with the necklace now inside it into his tunic. The guards picked Aragorn up and carried him out to the middle of their village where one of the horses they had taken from Imladris stood, a bit skittish around all these men though.

The rope around Aragorn's feet was cut and he was pushed into a sitting position. New ropes tied his feet to the stirrups and another tied him to the pommel of the stable so he would not fall.

"The horse does not listen to us. Tell it elf," Neilana ordered. Legolas stepped around her from where he had been walking behind and came up beside the horse, placing his hand on it's neck.

Legolas looked up into Aragorn's eyes. It pained him to see the man tied up this way, he was mumbling something but Legolas could not understand it for the gag in his mouth.

"Mae, mae roch… noro norn an Imladris fael na band," Legolas whispered to the horse while stroking it's neck. The horse nickered softly not wanting to leave the elf in what it felt as danger. Legolas ignored its concern and looked up at Aragorn.

"Mmm…mhm…mo!" Aragorn tried to speak through the gag. Legolas let his hand brush over the other's tied ones.

"Nie hem berrenthe, Estel. Ai, Elbereth… elenath eila erin Estel… amin mela le," Legolas said but only loud enough for him to hear.

Aragorn's eyes widened as Legolas spoke those words, he tried to speak again but before he could Legolas smacked the horse on it's rump and sent it galloping towards Imladris.

**Seylin**: Kinda short I know… but a deep impact I think.

**Elvish Translation (may not all be correct)**

Dear father, It is with a heavy heart that I write this letter. I'm sorry adar but… I will not be returning home to you. My decision has put a heavy burden on my heart but I have traded my life for Estel's. He has so much to live for, much to decide. I just wanted you to know that… I love dad forever. – Your son, Legolas Thranduillion

Mae, mae roch… - Good, good horse

Noro norn an Imladris fael na band – Ride hard to Rivendell just be safe.

Nie hem berrenthe, Estel – I am sorry Aragorn

Ai, Elbereth…elenath eila erin Estel – Alas, Elbereth…may the stars shine on Hope

Amin mela le – I love you

**Review Thanks**

**MoroTheWolfGod** – Will shall see… I have a few ideas I am playing around with. But it will be good no matter what!

**Leralonde** – Thank you so much! You don't know how much that means to me really! I think I suck at battle scenes so badly. Sad to say but poor Aragorn didn't have a choice… do you think that last line was enough to shake him?

**IwishChan** – That he would. I don't think Thranduil will make another real appearance until the last chapter… but we shall see how things play out.

**Astalder27** – Well Legolas is hurt enough… although he probably will be more so later. What do you think of the last line?

**KCEstel** – That you can mellon nin. Nothing to bad! Promise!

**Chu-chu** – People seem to like the 'personal toy' idea. That's very interesting my dear Watson… puffs bubble pipe

**Mz Psycho** – I really really really like that idea! Not the first one but the second. You just might see that.

**Crazyrabidfangurl** – Hun, go back and read the A/N at the end of the last chapter. I'm glad you loved the evil cliffie.


	9. The Rescue

**Seylin**: Well this is possibly the longest chapter of this story. A lot happens so be ready! This is the last chapter before the end tears For all of you who were looking forward to the 'personal toy' Legolas, I'm sorry but I went with another idea. The idea I used hit me in Physics class (where all the great ideas come from) and I fell in love. For the disclaimers, see the other chapters, it hasn't changed. Italics represent thoughts, dreams & letters.

I would like to dedicate this chapter to Cameron Duncan. For those of you who have watched the 2nd disk of the Appendices of ROTKSEE you will know who this is. For those of you who have not he is the one who inspired the song, 'Into the West'. He was also a wonderful filmmaker, and was only 16! Yes I am saying 'Was' because he died of cancer before ROTK came out. If you have a chance please watch the stuff about him on the disk said above. It is very touching.

The Forfeit  
Chapter 9  
The Rescue

Elrond jerked awake as the thunder crashed and lightning struck a few moments later. He looked outside to see the rain falling heavily. A frown graced his wise face, there had been no warning of this storm, and the air had not called for it. No, this storm brought with it a warning… and there was no doubt in his mind that this warning had to do with Aragorn and Legolas.

_The horse galloped through the gates of Imladris past all the guards. It had a mission to get through and it would do it._

Elrond's head snapped up from where it had fallen into deep thought, the vision leaving him.

"Elladan! Elrohir! The courtyard!" He exclaimed and quickly swept from the room going down to the courtyard.

The twins came out of the library and followed without question. Over the years of Aragorn being their little brother had taken it's toll, they knew something was wrong with him… the only thing was, what was it?

**o-o**

The horse galloped through the gates of Imladris past all the guards. It has a mission to get through and it would do it. It's hooves clicked against the stones before it came to a stop in front of the main doors letting out a loud whiny.

The doors were thrown open moments later and three elves ran out. Two came to its sides and started to untie the ropes holding the one that had been tied to its back and saddle in place. The other elf came up and spoke comforting words so the horse wouldn't move much. Soon the weight fell to one side only to be caught by one of the ones that had done the untying.

The horse was quickly led away to be cleaned and taken care of.

**o-o**

Elladan caught Aragorn as he slid off the horse, his eyes barely open.

"Estel!" He called over the storm hoping to get some reaction. He heard one thing… but at least it proved his brother was alive. Quickly he turned and ran into the palace towards the Healing Houses.

"Le-Le-Lego-golas…" Estel kept repeating over and over again until he finally went unconscious.

**o-o**

_He felt Legolas's hand brush over his and their eyes connected… everything seemed to go so slow. "Nie hem berrenthe, Estel. Ai, Elbereth… elenath eila erin Estel… amin mela le," Legolas said but only loud enough for him to hear. _

_"Amin mela le…amin mela le…amin mela le…" _The words repeated themselves over and over in his mind as he was forced to watch the dream of what had happened over and over.

Estel groaned as his eyes fluttered open. For a moment he saw and golden haired prince sitting there watching over him but then he blinked and the prince was replaced with… Arwen. This thought only made him groan again.

"Poor Estel… does something hurt? Ada set your arm while you were unconscious but I can give you some pain drought if you are in pain," She offered sweetly dabbing his forehead to clear away the sweat.

"I…I…" He started.

"What darling?" She asked giving him a drink of water. He grimaced and the water burned his sore throat but also made it feel better.

"I must… go back… for Legolas…" He told her. Arwen frowned not happy that he was thinking of Legolas at a time like this. She was the one sitting here now taking care of him! Arwen put her smile back in place and dabbed his forehead again.

"You cannot go back because you are hurt and need your rest. Now sleep…" She whispered and watched as his eyelids closed once again.

**o-o**

Dear Thranduil, I am sure by now that you have felt something is not right. I can only tell you what I know as of now. Legolas and Aragorn's relationship did not start off well. For the past few months they have been fighting and ignoring each other actually. About a week and a half ago Aragorn came to me with a plan to go out on a joy ride to maybe at least make friends with Legolas. It would not be a long or far journey, truthfully a large circle. Legolas agreed, so they packed and left. What happened after they left I do not know. What I know now is that Aragorn was sent back tied quiet heavily to a horse's saddle beaten up fairly badly. As for the condition of Legolas I do not know. We will pray that he is well. You have my word that everything in our powers to find and rescue him from whatever has done this will be done. Sincerely yours, Elrond.

Elrond looked up at Glorfindel as he sealed the letter. He stood and handed the letter to his second.

"There is no one I trust as much as you to deliver this. You must ride with much haste, time is precious. See that Thranduil gets this," He said.

"My lord," Glorfindel answered with a small bow before he turned and left the room. Elrond watched from his balcony as Glorfindel mounted and then rode away. He prayed that he and the letter made it safely to the King of Mirkwood.

**o-o**

The next time Estel awoke Elrohir was watching over him. The younger twin gave him a small smile.

"How are you feeling?" He asked.

"Less tired but more worried. His words keep repeating over and over in my dreams… I can only imagine what tortures he is going through…" Estel whispered, not needing to say who he was.

"What were Legolas's words?" Elrohir questioned.

"Amin me…" He started but stopped as he realized what he was going to say. Elrohir gave him a confused look but then put it aside.

"I'll be right back. Ada wanted to know when you woke up," He said. Estel nodded, his gaze focused outside. Elrohir cast one last worried glance at his brother before leaving the room.

**o-o**

A few moments later Elrohir returned with Elrond and Elladan following close behind. The twins stood behind as their father checked over Estel's wounds and then checked for the fever that he had had.

"Well your fever is almost gone, that is good…" Elrond sighed. Estel quickly took the blankets away and sat up slowly.

"Then let's go," He told them trying to stand before Elrond pushed him back down.

"Ion nin, I know you are worried for Legolas but you must heal yourself before you can go anywhere," Elrond told him calmly.

"He could be being tortured now and you are worried about me healing!" Estel exclaimed.

"Yes Estel we are. A couple of months ago I bet you wouldn't have even cared if he were captured and now you are willing to kill yourself over it. What did he say to you to make you change your mind so much?" Elrohir questioned but Elrond held up a hand.

"Let us begin at the beginning. Estel tell us everything," Elrond told him. Estel stared at them in disbelief for a moment before sighing. They were not going to let him up before he told them the story of how he had come back this way. Looking down at his hands he began his story.

Over 20 minutes later… 

"And then he said, '_elenath eila erin Estel'_" He finished leaving off the 'I love you' part. It was still something he was thinking about. Estel looked up and saw the distressed look in his family's eyes.

"We will go back for him… once you have healed enough," Elladan said seeing the look in his brother's eyes.

**o-o**

Thranduil sat at his desk in his office, papers skewed across the desk, to one who could just look in he appeared to be in deep thought but in truth the hand cupping his cheek was supporting his sleeping head. If one listened close enough they could hear small snores.

It was as if he were watching a play. These were the actors and he was the audience… only one of the actors was his son. Pride flooded through him as he watched his son fight these men with expert ease. That pride was shot down as he saw a man stab Legolas in the leg. It came back as Legolas continued fighting but there was also something new, worry. He wanted to shout 'NO' and jump up on the stage to help his son but it was as if something held him back. He had to watch as Legolas and Estel were captured.

"Legolas!" He exclaimed jerking awake. Legolas was being held prisoner… but where and how long? Standing he moved to look out the window. The wind blew and rain started to fall… fitting for what had happen. Would Mirkwood's crown prince ever return?

**o-o**

Legolas stared out the window to the room Neilana had put him in. He was surprised there were no ropes or chains, not that he was complaining. The room was small… and bare, only containing a bed, a dresser, and a window with a small window seat. That was where he found himself now, sitting on the window seat staring out.

These lands were barren, a few bushes and maybe some trees dotting the landscape here and there but other than that nothing. It was raining, although he doubted it was as bad here as it was in other places. But now… something else caught his ears. Legolas turned his head toward the sound. There it was… a faint crying. His brows knitted and he slowly stood, wondering where or rather who was crying.

Legolas went over to the door and eased it open cautiously looking out. He rolled his eyes, surely these people couldn't have held many people prisoners, they didn't even place guards by the door, the hall was empty. He opened the door the whole way and stepped out closing the door back.

Silently he followed the sound of the crying. It became louder as he neared a door that was slightly ajar. Pressing gently against it, the door opened to reveal no other than Neilana on the floor crying into her folded arms, which were on a chair. Legolas immediately felt pity for her and went over.

Neilana, so far gone in her grief did not hear him until his fingers brought her head up. She gasped and looked up at him expecting him to laugh or slap her and escape… but instead she saw nothing but concern. Legolas sat on the chair and started to stroke her hair. After staring at him for a few more moments her tears fell again and she buried her lap into his lap, her shoulders shaking with sobs. It had been three days since her brother's death and she had been holding all this back until now, the comforting hand stroking her head only made it easier to cry.

"Ar ve tirnentë… ar ve tirnentë or i coronna etuller minna eälë lenwi tuimat; ar ilamma né or ilya Ambar i lúmessë, ar únë lamma hequa i Yavanno lírala. Undu linderya i tuimat randortaner ar eänë vanimë ar hallë, ar tuller lóten; ar sin cuivaner Ambaressë Aldu Valinóreva," Legolas sang softly hoping to calm her down.

Neilana sniffed and slowly looked up at him, she reached up and wiped away her tears, this gesture made her look very much younger than he took her for.

"That… that was beautiful… but I know not the language," She whispered. Legolas smiled down at her.

"It is the language of my kin, Sindarin. That was a song of the trees of Valinor," He told her. Neilana stared up at him curiosity entering her eyes.

"What is Valinor?" She asked. Legolas's eyes widened in surprise.

"You have not heard of Valinor? Then I shall tell you," He replied and started to tell her of elves and Valinor. Neilana sat below him listening in pure wonder as he explained these things she had only thought of as fairytales for so long.

Over the next few weeks Legolas taught Neilana all about the elves and even started teaching her some elvish… all the while hiding how bad his leg truly was hurting him.

**o-o**

**3 weeks later… **

Aragorn stood looking out over the lands in the direction of which Legolas was in. Arwen had been in trying to distract him but finally he had gotten annoyed and sent her away in tears, funny thing was he didn't really care. In fact, her behavior struck him as odd. She had known Legolas much longer than he had but she seemed… almost happy with this turn of events.

He looked down at his arm, which was in a sling. Thanks to Elrond's healing knowledge and his own elven blood it was healing quickly. He could move his fingers now… but little bursts of pain went through his arm whenever he tried.

Over the past 3 weeks his dreams had been plagued of nothing but Legolas getting tortured, somehow he knew that what the elf was going through just had to have been worse than that. He only prayed that Legolas could wait a few more days.

Elrohir came in and started to pack for him. Aragorn came over and watched him, the twin looked up and gave him a smile.

"Ell finally convinced Ada to let us go. We are leaving in the morning," Elrohir told him. Aragorn smiled.

Finally he would be able to see Legolas again! That thought made him stop for a moment… was he really looking forward to seeing Legolas that much? Yes… he was.

**o-o**

Neilana's village… 

Everything was quiet in the early morning hours in the village; most people were still sleeping or just getting up. No one saw the three hooded figures enter the town swiftly and silently. They made their way to the main house and silently broke in as to not cause alarm. Their swords were held at the ready should they run into anyone.

Aragorn glanced around trying to remember where they had been taken, he saw a door open and heard the voice he would never forget coming from inside the room. His eyes narrowed and he moved quickly. Elladan and Elrohir followed trusting their brother.

"Baw is 'no, hannon le is 'thank you', ion nin is 'my son'…" Neilana repeated going over the notes she had started taking a couple of days after Legolas had began teaching her. "Sae…" She started but stopped short as she felt the tip of a dagger come to rest on her neck.

"Please would be correct Neilana. Now where is Legolas? If you have hurt him in any way I will kill you… and enjoy it," Aragorn said quietly.

Neilana let out a whimper and closed her eyes. She was to frightened to speak so when she heard the next voice she was very relieved.

**o-o**

Legolas winced as he stepped wrong on the foot of his bad leg. He was hot and knew it was from fever. He pushed the dizziness and pain he felt aside as he cooked the elvish meal he was making for Neilana.

He had been surprised when she knew nothing but fairy stories of the elves and so had taken it upon himself to teach her. She was a quick and eager learner, in many ways reminding him of a small child. It wasn't until she saw that he was not going to hurt her that she started to tell him about her brother. It was through their little talks that he discovered she had been very sheltered and was in awe of Arwen. He found out that Arwen had saved her once from some sickness, that struck him as odd. As nice as Arwen could be she wasn't one to help someone with no gain for herself. Later he understood that Neilana's brother had promised to do everything she wished to pay her back for saving Neilana's life.

Hate for the daughter of Elrond started to grow in his heart as he heard about Arwen meeting with Neilana's brother to plan an attack against himself.

"But I don't know why… you don't seem to be the monster Lady Arwen described you as Legolas," Neilana had said.

Sighing Legolas picked up the plates he had fixed and went back to the room. He paused when his ears picked up on a familiar voice.

**o-o**

"If you harm her in any way Estel I will never forgive you," Legolas said stepping into the room. Aragorn lowered his dagger as he and the twins spun around shock written on their faces.

"LEGOLAS!" They all exclaimed. They had all thought that they would come in and rescue him from some horrid torture but here he was… standing… holding plates of food… looking fine…

"But Legolas how… I thought you… she…" Estel stammered. Legolas gave him a smile setting the food down.

"Neilana and I have become good friends. I am teaching her all I know about the elves," He replied.

"Legolas is a very good teacher," Neilana added in. Aragorn shot her a look.

"What the hell? When we were first brought here you were hell bent on killing me and then Legolas offers his life and you tie me to a blasted horse before sending me back!" Aragorn exclaimed.

"Calm down Aragorn. She had just lost her brother, I do not blame her for her actions and you should not either," Legolas said.

"I want to know what happened after I was sent away," Aragorn told him. Legolas nodded, he had expected this.

**o-o**

"And so… as you can see… everything's fine," Legolas said, he paused trying to keep the black dots from dancing in front of his eyes.

"Legolas? Legolas!" Aragorn exclaimed and stepped forward catching him as Legolas's eyes rolled back in his head and he went unconscious. Looking down at the unconscious form in his arms, he could feel the heat of fever and saw the dark red flush across Legolas's cheeks. This was not good… elves didn't get sick… the wound on his leg… it must have gotten infected…

Elvish Translation

Ion nin – My Son  
elenath eila erin Estel – I am sorry Hope (Aragorn)  
Legolas's Song The Trees of Valinor - And as they watched, upon the mound there came forth two slender shoots; and silence was over all the world in that hour, nor was there any other sound save the chanting of Yavanna. Under her song the saplings grew and became fair and tall, and came to flower; and thus there awoke in the world the Two Trees of Valinor.  
Baw – No  
Saes – Please  
Mellon – Friend  
Hannon le – Thank you

Review Thanks

**IwishChan** – It was cute? I was hoping it would be sad… oh well.

**Mz psycho** – You liked the part with the ring? Good! That was one of my fave parts!

**Leralonde** – Good! Well it's plagued him for over 3 weeks now… and now this!

**KCEstel** – Heheh… how true… you love the elves… you know you do.

**MoroTheWolfGod** – Hope this was soon enough!

**Crazyrabidfangurl** – Leave it to Leggy to make friends with the enemy.

**Trista** – Thank you so much! That comment made my day!

**Astalder27** – Well we did see Thranduil but he won't actually be there till next chapter.

**Templar Knight** – Thank you! That makes me very happy!

**Chu-chu** – You liked that to? Yay. That makes me happy.


	10. A Respectful Reunion

**Seylin:** For the disclaimers, see the other chapters, it hasn't changed. Italics represent thoughts, dreams & letters. I got my laptop finally up and working, but haven't sent all my files to in from my main comp yet. So sorry but no review replies for this chapter. Oh and I lied. There will be one more chapter, and it will be more funny than anything… as well as really short. It should be posted within the next couple of weeks.

The Forfeit  
Chapter 10  
A Respectful Reunion

"Estel, care for his fever. We need to clean the wound as best we can then put him into get the herbs we ended. Bring ada he will want to help," Elladan commanded, being the elder twin he took over in this situation.

His twin nodded and took off at a run. Hoof beats were heard moments later as he rode away.

"What can I do?" Neilana asked.

"I think you've done quite enough," Aragorn said with a scowl. Neilana glared back at him.

"Legolas told me elves heal quickly how was I to know he was hurt? When you came in he was bleeding but he taught me that elves heal quickly and when I saw him next h was not bleeding? How was I to know he had not healed!" She retorted. Aragorn went to make another comment but Elladan cut him off.

"If you would draw a cold cold bath, it would be most helpful," he told her. Neilana nodded and left the room shouting orders to her men. "Estel go easy on her. She knows nothing of elves or our abilities."

Aragorn frowned but didn't reply as he knew his brother spoke the truth. He dipped the rag into the water Elrohir had brought before leaving. He stared down at Legolas as he dabbed his face with the cool water. Legolas's cheeks were stained red from his fever, his breath coming out in quick gasps.

"Forgive me Legolas. I'm sorry I put us, you especially, in this position," he said quietly and leaned down placing a feather light kiss to Legolas's lips.

Elladan watched this out of the corner of his eye, a small smile came to his lips as he worked on Legolas's leg. The bleeding had stopped finally and he had gotten the infection that was already there cleaned out but he needed the herbs Elrohir would bring to make sure it wouldn't come back.

o-o

Both men looked up as some of Neilana's men carried in a large tub and other followed carrying buckets of water. Neilana followed them in and came over to Elladan.

"What else can I do?" She asked.

"Get out of the way," Elladan told her as kindly as he could. He and Aragorn quickly stripped Legolas except for the last bit of cloth that would still be in the range of decency.

They lowered him into the water and hen waited, checking his fever as time went by. When it was low enough hey picked him up and brought him to a bed.

"I'm going to watch for ada and Ro. Keep a close eye on his fever," Elladan told Aragorn. He nodded and sat by Legolas on the bed, taking one hand into his own.

o-o

Neilana stepped up beside Elladan bas he stood outside watching for his brother. The sun was setting now casting brillant colors over the sky.

"It's so beautiful," she whispered.

"When the sun rises red it means blood has been spilled in the night. For those who live near the sea a red sun in the morning is a sailor's warning, red sun at night is a sailor's delight," he told her. Neilana looked at him in awe.

"Where did you learn that?" She asked.

"My adar, Lord Elrond of Rivendell. He is very wise and has lived many years," Elladan replied.

"Is that the person you told your brother to return with?" Elladan nodded and watched as her eyes shown with the thought of meeting another elf.

"You have a great thirst for knowledge in you. I am Elladan," he commented and she looked down blushing.

"Neliana, please do not tell anyone. Among these people I am only needed as a leader now that my brother is gone. I learned to read only because Feanor taught me. My father would have skinned me alive if he had known," she answered. Elladan was about to reply but he tensed and stood straight looking to the trees. "What is it?"

"Some… no my brother and adar come," he answered. Neilana listened hard but heard nothing.

"I do not hear anything. Maybe you only thought.." she started but stopped as two men on horses rode swiftly out of the forest. Her eyes widened, watching as Elladan's brother slid down and the other elf followed.

"Elrohir get my herbs, Elladan lead me to Legolas," Elrond told him. Elladan quickly nodded and led him inside only half aware that Elrohir and Neilana followed behind.

o-o

Aragorn raised his head from where he was staring at Legolas as the door opened. Relief washed over him when he saw that it was Elrond. He quickly stood moving out of the great healer's way.

"His fever has returned but only slightly since we washed him down," he said. Elrond nodded and went over checking everything.

Legolas groaned slightly as he proded the injury on his leg. He slowly blinked and groggily looked at Elrond.

"E-Elrond?" He croaked, his voice cracking from lack of use.

"It is I. Sleep young one. We will have you back in Imladris before long," he replied. Legolas half smiled before his eyes closed and he sank back into the world of dreams.

"Will he be alright ada?" Aragorn whispered, asking the same question they were all thinking. Elrond looked back at Legolas's leg and then up at all their concerned faces.

"With the right amount of care our dear Legolas will make a full recovery," he answered and started to mix the necessary herbs for the infection in Legolas's leg and his fever. "I want you three to go out and build a large litter we can attach to one of the horses, Legolas cannot ride in this condition." When he saw none of them move his eyes became stern. "All of my sons. Go."

Hearing the sternness in his voice Elladan and Elrohir left, Aragorn turned to leave but paused looking back in worry, his eyes met Elrond's and he to left. Neilana was the only one left when Elrond looked at her. She slowly dipped into a curtsey before standing and coming over.

"Please Lord Elrond I have heard much about you from stories. Will you please teach me?" She asked quietly not looking up to meet his eyes.

Elrond studied her for a few moments before he smiled and raised her chin.

"Of course child," he answered, he began his first lesson by teaching her about the herbs he was using for Legolas's leg.

o-o

Neilana fastened her cloak about her shoulders as Elladan and Elrohir moved Legolas from inside to the litter they had made that was hooked up behind Elrond's horse. Aragorn made sure he was covered and secured.

"Tiran, I leave you in charge of these men and women. You served me and my brother faithfully with wisdom, I know you will do good with this new responsibility," she told him with a smile.

"Yes Miss Neilana but…" he started.

"Do not worry for me, I will be studying among the elves and I will be safe, Lord Elrond has assured me of that fact, if there is ever anything you need you know where to find me," she explained and he helped her onto her horse.

"We will miss you."

Elrond mounted along with all three of his sons, they glanced at each other before nodding and starting the slow journey back to Imladris.

o-o

3 days later…

He blinked slowly, each time his eyes clearing more. As his eyes finally clearing all the way he recognized the ceiling to his room in Rivendell… but last he remembered he had been with Neilana… then Aragorn… Aragorn!

Legolas felt something warm holding his hand and he turned looking. A smile graced his lips when he saw Aragorn's dark head laying on the side of his bed. He removed his hand from the mortal's hold and gently ran his fingers through his hair.

A few moments later Aragorn shifted, he missed the warmth of Legolas's hand in his own, he sat up quickly.

"Legolas!"

The golden elf prince smiled at this reaction pleased that he could make the other worry… it meant something to him.

"Suiliad Estel," he greeted. Aragorn raised his hand to cup his cheek smiling softly.

"I'm so glad you're awake. I was so worried. Are you hun…" he started but Legolas turning to look out the window stopped him. "Legolas?"

"He comes," Legolas almost whispered. Aragorn looked confused.

"Who?" He questioned.

"My father."

o-o

Aragorn and Legolas slowly walked out of the palace into the courtyard, Aragorn's arm looped about his waist to keep him steady. He couldn't see or hear anything and so he looked at Legolas.

"Are you sure he's coming?" He asked. Legolas only nodded his eyes focused on the gate.

Moments later thundering hooves were heard coming up the path. Great white and gray horses galloped through the gates coming to a stop in front of the steps.

Legolas removed Aragorn's supporting arm and took a few shaky steps down until he was on level ground and stood straight.

A golden blonde elf swung down from his horse and stood tall. He reminded Aragorn very much of Celeborn, broad shoulders with a slender frame. He expected Legolas to smile and run to this elf that he figured was Thranduil but instead Legolas bent slightly at the waist in a bow.

"My lord and father King Thranduil of Mirkwood," Legolas said his voice holding great respect.


	11. Facing the Future

Seylin: Well here it is guys. The 11th and final chapter of The Forfeit. As always I do not own LOTR and never will. Thanks so much for the continued support, you guys have no idea how much it means to someone when they have a bad day. Now I will be able to work on FTPH… if anyone out there is good at battle scenes please contact me because I am drawing a blank when I really need one. Anyway! Enjoy! Yes it's short, I told you it would be.

The Forfeit  
Chapter 11  
Facing the Future

Aragorn stood back watching the exchange between the two elves questioningly. He would have expected after not seeing his father for almost a year Legolas would have hugged his father. Someone came up behind him and a glance over his shoulder told him it was his brothers.

"Always the prince first huh Ro?" Elladan questioned softly. Elrohir only nodded smiling slightly. He saw Aragorn's questioning look.

"The royals of Mirkwood do not show affection lightly Estel. Even for family, protocol comes first," he explained.

"Oh…" He replied and looked back at Legolas who had straightened. Now he and his father were sharing some words.

o-o

Thranduil could not explain the strong sense of relief that washed over him when he saw his son standing with a dark haired boy, he could see he wasn't an elf so he figured it was the boy Estel.

Legolas came up from his bow and their eyes met, never had since his beloved Adaniel had been taken from them had he seen such light and happiness in his son's eyes. A smile came to his lips, the memory of Legolas saying he was never going to get married because of the pain his ada had went through when he lost his wife. It seemed now he had found someone who would make him eat those words. He had seen the protective way Estel had had his arm around Legolas's waist when they rode in.

"Elrond informed me what had, or what he thought, had happened after Estel returned hurt," he explained to his son's question of why he was there.

"We were both lucky to be caught together and not alone," Legolas mused throwing Estel a glance over his shoulder with a smile. Estel returned it nodding. He looked back at his father starting to say something but was stunned to silence as Thranduil stepped forward and wrapped his arms around him in a strong hug.

"I was so afraid I would lose you…" Thranduil whispered so only he could hear. Legolas's heart went out to him as he to wrapped his arms around his father. He closed his eyes to ward off the tears he felt burning his eyes.

As Elrohir had explained, Mirkwood royals did not show affection lightly… least of all in public. It only served to prove to him how much his father loved and had missed him.

o-o

Elrond joined his sons who were watching the exchange between the two royals of Mirkwood, his eyes drifted to the guards and saw them all smiling slightly. He knew that they to were glad to see their prince alive.

A light snickering met his ears and he looked down from the steps to see Estel covering his mouth with a hand. He raised an eyebrow looking over at the twins who were also looking at their brother.

Legolas turned when he heard Aragorn's snickering and narrowed his eyes.

"And just pray tell what is so funny Aragorn?" He questioned. Aragorn lowered his hand although he was still smiling.

"Oh nothing. I just didn't expect you to be so formal and then just hug each other, I find it can of funny," he answered. Elladan and Elrohir rolled their eyes, for one who had never seen it before it was an understandable reaction but still… not a good comment to make.

Thranduil felt Legolas growl lightly, anger burning brightly in his eyes.

"You Sir are an ass," Legolas stated and turned walking away. Thranduil chuckled lightly at Estel's shocked expression. His eyes connected with Elrond, who was also smiling.

Aragorn watched Legolas walk away and then looked at his brothers who were trying hard not to laugh at the seriousness of the situation.

"He…he just called me an ass," he said in an incredibly small voice. Elladan was the first to crack and soon Elrohir followed holding his sides as they laughed. Aragorn scowled at them and then took off after Legolas.

"Legolas! Hey Legolas wait!"

End

****

Review Thanks

First at everybody who reviewed at all;

Astalder27, Angelbird12241, Black Mirror, Chu-chu, Cazyrabidfangurl01, DarkYoaiFox, ElvenRanger13, Espina Oscura, Gabriel of Dreams- Yume Chan, Gemini969, GinRyu, Icy Sapphire15, Ilaaris, IWishChan, KCEstel, Kel, KawaiiWhiteWolf, kyLaaa, Legolas19, LadyJanelly, Leralonde, Mz psycho, Magda, MoroTheWolfGod, moony-lupin-2, Nessa Inwe, Neuroticsquirrel1, RainOwl, Spellcastre, Spanishgoddess86, Sexy-as-ron, Soar, Starr Light1, Sielge, Templar Knight, Tmelange & Trista.

Thank you guys so much! Be sure to watch for the last two or three chapters of FTPH. It has an ending that you will not expect from me, you see… -goes off telling the secret ending of FTPH to any that will listen-


End file.
